


A última faísca

by Ana Dragneel (Ana_dragneel_chan)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: ANGST TIME, Gen, I wrote this right when the chapters dropped on us, It has been years but that still hurts
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25232119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ana_dragneel_chan/pseuds/Ana%20Dragneel
Summary: Aquela foi uma despedida mais que dolorosa. Mas que no fim deixou ali uma faísca, uma última faísca de esperança.[spoilers capítulos 414,415 e 416 do mangá]
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel & Igneel
Kudos: 1





	A última faísca

Natsu estava paralisado. Aquilo era um pesadelo. Não havia como ser verdade, certo?

Igneel não perderia para Acnologia, não mesmo!

Então, por que seu pai estava caído, derrotado, enquanto o falso dragão saía vitorioso? 

Natsu assistia a cena que se desenrolava em sua frente sem se mexer. Ele não conseguia dar um passo sequer. Nem para avançar e muito menos para recuar.

As últimas palavras de Igneel ressoavam em seus ouvidos. Sem poder mágico era impossível que ele, agora sozinho, derrotasse o dragão do apocalipse. Mas seus sentimentos em turbilhão se recusavam a aceitar a realidade.

Igneel estava morto. E ele não podia fazer nada para mudar isso.

Os outros não tinham a menor ideia do que ele tinha presenciado. Da sensação de não ser forte o suficiente para proteger a todos. De ser incapaz e patético.

Aquela foi uma despedida mais que dolorosa. Tantas coisas que ele pretendia contar para Igneel quando o reencontrasse, e no fim, mal teve tempo para se despedir dele. Se o sete de Julho do ano X777 havia sido doloroso, aquele dia havia sido mil vezes pior.

Mas ele havia prometido. Prometera que ficaria mais forte e disse não apenas para Igneel, mas também para si mesmo, que na próxima vez protegeria a todos. Natsu não mais deixaria que lágrimas como as que todos derramaram na luta contra a Tartarus caíssem novamente.

E agora aquela decisão havia sido difícil. Ele não queria deixar seus nakamas para trás, ainda mais depois de tudo que todos haviam passado. A única coisa que o fazia hesitar era o fato de se despedir de sua companheira daquele jeito, em vez de fazê-lo pessoalmente.

Ele tomou a estrada rumo ao desconhecido, acompanhado apenas por Happy. As últimas palavras de Igneel haviam acendido uma pequena faísca. Ele não deixaria que esta se apagasse. Cultivaria a pequena faísca até que ela se tornasse uma grande chama, que teria poder suficiente para proteger o que era realmente importante.

* * *

Poderia se dizer que Igneel morreu com a consciência limpa. Ou quase. Ele desejava contar toda a verdade para Natsu, mas no fim não conseguiu. Não conseguia imaginar a reação do garoto quando descobrisse quem realmente era E.N.D.

Ou melhor, ao descobrir que, na verdade, ele era E.N.D. Com certeza seria uma surpresa desagradável e talvez pior ainda, se fosse o próprio Zeref quem revelasse a verdade.

Aquele último momento marcou o fim de uma era. O último consolo de Igneel foi ter deixado aquela singela faísca, que ele esperava que Natsu utilizasse. E quando a faísca se transformasse em uma grande chama, ele finalmente teria cumprido seu dever como pai e poderia finalmente, descansar realmente em paz com os outros espíritos dos dragões.


End file.
